Horcrux  Harry ?
by rachelah
Summary: What if the horcrux in Harry had more of an effect on him than it did in the books? Affecting his memories and personality along with gifting him with Parseltongue? This is what could have happened. Not sure if it's K  or T so I chose T. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Parseltongue**

What if the Horcrux in Harry had more of an effect than it did in the books? what if it affected his personality and memories as well as gifting him with Parseltoungue?

Severus stared bored at the new students. One did catch his attention, a small boy with dark hair and glasses. He was slouching where he stood and Severus' impression was more bored arrogance than worried fear.

"Potter Harry" was called and this was a name he was interested in. The boy he'd been observing walked up. More confident than Draco Malfoy had been he calmly waited for the Hat to announce "Slytherin". When surprised murmurs broke out he looked around.

"I'm a fairly cunning self-preserving sadist. Where else was I going to go?"

"Mr Potter please go to your seat." Minerva requested.

Potter then surprised everyone again by replying "Yes Minerva."

As Minerva stared at him he raised his hands to his head "Stupid multiple personality disorder. Sorry Professor."

Minerva glanced at Severus. "Speak to me later Mr Potter."

"Yes sir." Potter went to his seat.

* * *

><p>Draco was confused. This boy had seemed so confident earlier in the Sorting but now the meal was underway he had his head on the table. Sitting next to him Draco could hear the faint murmurs.<p>

"Stop it…stop…I want to fit in, be normal…why can't I?"

"Potter?" Draco pushed him. Instantly Potter grabbed his wrist and sat up.

"What?"

"You should eat." Draco indicated the food. As a young child Draco had never been allowed to miss a meal, never. This made it hard for him to sit by and watch this person not eat anything over the dinner.

Potter watched him carefully "Fine Draco."

"I didn't give you permission to use my first name."

"Do I require it?" Harry laughed "Anyway I know your father; calling you Malfoy would confuse me."

Draco was puzzled. Of course his father had many associates that Draco didn't know but surely he would mention Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>At the end of the meal Potter walked up to Professor Snape while everyone else filed out.<p>

"Why did you wish to speak with me?"

"I would hope that would be obvious." Severus sneered "You cannot address teachers by their given names."

"It's a bit hard sir. Remembering Minerva as the bossy Gryffindor Head Girl conflicts with the knowledge of her being a teacher and therefore cannot be addressed that way." Potter explained.

"You mentioned multiple personality disorder?"

"I'm not sure if that's it or not. Sometimes I'm me and I want to be kind to people and fit in but then…then I can remember power, being in charge and having people kneel before me. I want that feeling again."

"Remember who kneeling?" Severus was curious.

"Er…" Potter closed his eyes "Malfoy, Lestrange, all three of them, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle…" he went on, listing all the people Severus had known as Death Eaters. "And…oh no you don't…he's in all of them…give me a name…"

"Don't worry if you can't remember all of them." Severus told him "But no being so impudent in class, can you do that? Restrain your other side during lessons?"

"Give me a second." Potter closed his eyes again; he'd opened them when Severus was talking. "Yeah. I get mostly control during the day and a lot of nightmares. We can do that."

"Very well. Come, you need to be shown where the common room is."

"Yes sir." Severus didn't miss the slight accent that was present on those words. The same accent the Dark Lord had had, he hissed his "s"s.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Hermione looked up from where she was eating breakfast alone. Harry Potter was standing next to her. "We're in the same class together now so I was wondering if you'd like to walk down together."<p>

"But you're a Slytherin." Even if she hadn't really made friends in her own House yet she knew she wasn't supposed to be friendly with Slytherins.

"And sorry to be so blunt but you and I are the only people in first lesson Potions that are sitting by themselves and I need somebody to keep me sane until the lesson."

She looked at him closely, he didn't seem to be pleading per se but she did get a sense of need like he was saying. And she didn't seem to be making very many friends in her House…her better nature took over. "Sure I'll walk down with you."

He smiled gratefully and as they walked down, he knew the way, he asked her about what she thought Potions would be like.

"Well I want to learn all of it, and I read all the textbook, I understood most of it."

"What didn't you understand?"

"Why mistletoe added to aconite doesn't explode."

Kindly he explained. He didn't bother waiting outside like Hermione suspected they were supposed to do, just pulled out his wand, twirled it and tapped the door, leading her in. He sat on the teacher's desk and she sat on one of the front row desks.

She didn't really notice the rest of class entering, except when they started asking Harry questions as well. And she, and the rest of the class, only noticed Professor Snape when there was a brief lull in the questions and he told Harry "That's enough for now I think."

Harry nodded, slipped off his desk and sat next to Hermione in the front row.

"Now, to see how many of you were listening who didn't understand the textbook…you," he pointed at Ron "What is the difference between wolfsbane and aconite?"

Hermione remembered that had been the question Ron had asked Harry.

"They're the same." He answered.

"Correct." He went around the class asking everyone the questions they had asked Harry.

"And Mr Potter, how does one gain entry to a securely locked classroom?"

"Well depending on the complexity of the lock sir…" Harry smiled "I undid the barrier to lock the door. And you call that secure? It was the ward you used to use on your workroom at the Manor."

Professor Snape frowned at him "That lock kept everyone but my employer out at the time and it keeps everyone out now, except for you. Could you not enter the classroom without permission again? There are things in here I do not want anyone touching without supervision."

"Yes sir. And that name I couldn't remember yesterday? Severus Snape." He looked at the Professor significantly.

"Thank you for clarifying my suspicions. Now…" he took a register and went straight into a lecture about his lessons.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself becoming friends with Harry. They shared a similar nature, wanting to learn. Harry knew a fair amount of the things they learnt in class already and classified it as "baby stuff" but was respectful that not everyone else knew. He also had this slightly annoying on occasion belief that he was better than everybody he didn't like.<p>

He ignored the rules he didn't like, specifically the ones involving sitting at ones house table and not duelling in the halls.

Today they were sitting at the Slytherin table. Well, Hermione was sitting at it, Harry was sitting on it. He didn't eat much at lunch. He just ate a fair amount at breakfast and dinner.

"Why is that filthy Mudblood here Potter?" Draco asked scathingly.

"Ignore him." Harry told Hermione "He's just a…" and Hermione didn't catch the rest of it because it seemed like a snake had suddenly taken control of Harry's vocal chords.

Another hiss came from the teachers' table. Harry turned to face it and spoke again in that strange hissing language.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Who are you to speak this language?" <strong>Harry heard a voice ask.

"**Who are you to speak this language?" **he countered, aware that everyone who could hear him was staring. That was fine, it wasn't every day you met someone who could speak Parseltongue.

"**Do not be so impudent! I am the Dark Lord!"**

"**Oh really? Someone's a bit full of himself isn't he?" **Harry smirked letting the other half of his personality take over. The person was hiding and called themselves Dark, he should be able to find them. **"Who are you hiding behind then? Ohhh…" **he pulled out his wand and twirled it as he walked up to Professor Quirrell. He knew that use of the Unforgivables would see him punished but a curse not many knew of…he touched the end of his wand to Quirrel's chest and performed the curse non-verbally. Quirrell screamed.

After far less time than Harry deemed necessary he was interrupted by Severus.

"Mr Potter stop."

"Yes Severus." Harry looked at him with amusement that this man dared to order him around.

"Five points for using my given name and if you ever use that curse again you will have detention every week for the rest of your school life."

"Yes sir." Harry stepped away from the table and back to Hermione "And if that self-proclaimed Dark Lord decides to insult me again I'll do worse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure what happened for the rest of Harry's 1st year. Dumbledore probably stopped Voldemort and Quirrell. Actually he did, the rest of the story assumes he did. But I don't know what happened, my imagination chucks stuff at me and occasionally neglects to fill in gaps. Such as the rest of the year.**

**Also, Harry doesn't think of himself as Voldemort. He somehow thinks of himself as the leader of the Death Eaters, only he doesn't think of them as Death Eaters just his followers. The same applies to pretty much everything about Voldemort. Harry knows all of his life, but doesn't knows he's partially Voldemort...it's confused in my head so how I'll explain it to anybody reading I don't know. This starts on Halloween.**

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE."

Harry pulled out a Muggle marker pen and wrote underneath "Kindly clarify who these enemies are." He read it out as he wrote.

"Mudbloods obviously." Draco called out.

"And could you please Petrify Draco Malfoy? It might get him to shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>The Full Argument lasting from 31<strong>**st**** October to maybe about Christmas.**

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE."

"Kindly clarify who these enemies are. And could you please Petrify Draco Malfoy? It might get him to shut up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's a pureblood."

"So?"

"I am trying to cleanse the school of Mudblood filth not solve petty disputes."

"But his father knelt and followed a half-blood hypocritical master and Draco would do the same soon as asked. You do not count this as filth?"

"Purebloods are better than Mudbloods."

"How that is relevant I'm not sure. Anyway…two scenarios.

A daughter is fairly well looked after by her fairly well off parents.

OR

A daughter is hit, teased and tormented by her single father and brother. They live in something that barely deserves the word "house".

Which is the pureblood daughter and which is the Muggleborn?"

"The first one is the pureblood."

"1st scenario. Hermione Granger. Muggleborn.

2nd scenario. Merope Gaunt. Pureblood."

"These are obviously not indicative of their classes."

"Whatever. Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If anyone finds a diary with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle written in it could you please return it to Harry James Potter 2nd year Slytherin."

"That diary belongs to me."

"No it bloody well does not. By the way, my basilisk is now under orders to keep its eyes shut permanently so as not to petrify or kill anyone, including Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you Ginny Weasley for the return of my diary."

* * *

><p><strong>At the point in the argument when Harry accuses Lucius Malfoy of following a half-blood hypocritical master.<strong>

"Potter! What are you suggesting about my father?" Draco demanded.

"That he was a Death Eater. Didn't I make it clear enough?"

"He was not a Death Eater! He was under the Imperius Curse!"

"Aww. Is that what he told you?" Harry asked condescendingly.

"The Wizenmagot believed him."

"I suspect what the Wizenmagot actually believed was the large amount of gold in his pockets which was transferring itself to theirs."

"But bribery's illegal!" Hermione protested.

Harry gave her a look that quite clearly said "_so?_"

Draco pulled out his wand. Harry did the same and twirled it. Hermione was now used to the movement but still felt that twirling his wand in his hand before performing any simple charm was a bit over the top.

"Mr Potter no torture curses." Snape reminded them as he walked past.

"Right."

"And no cutting curses."

"Right."

"And basically no spells that could possibly harm Mr Malfoy. The same applies to you Mr Malfoy."

"Yes sir."

"Yess Sseverus."

"Five points from Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>At the point in the argument after Harry has solved the basilisk problem.<strong>

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Near the Quidditch pitch I think."

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"I found that diary he was after."

The diary he'd told Hermione was a sentient being probably possessing the current owner in order to use the basilisk? She decided to let him deal with it. "OK."

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Ginny yelled on the Quidditch pitch. "Harry!"<p>

Just as she was about to give up he replied. "Hey, Ginny isn't it?"

"Yeah." She smiled, amazed he knew her name, he was the year above her in a different House and they'd never talked. "I've got your diary."

"We should talk about that." He said and Ginny froze. He knew?

He led her into one of the Gryffindor stands into the space under the seats. Ginny had always assumed the place saw no use but to support the seats above and was just filled with beams and rafters. She was wrong, there were beams crossing over each other but every so often boards had been placed across them and probably attached with permanent sticking charms to hold them there. The placing was random though, no order to it. It was like people came in, decided where they wanted to be and made a section of floor there.

Harry didn't lead her to one of these floor sections however; he sat on a horizontal beam, leant against a vertical and invited her to do the same.

He then asked her questions. About the diary. Eventually he asked where she got it.

"I don't know." She answered "I found it inside my Transfiguration book."

"Could anyone you know have put it there?"

She thought. "Mr Malfoy could have I suppose."

"That…" his voice changed from speaking in English to Parseltongue (unknown to her what he was saying included a lot on unflattering remarks about Mr Malfoy's character, appearance and parentage, i.e. "vain son of a bitch") "Was supposed to look after it." He reverted back to English. "I'll deal with that later."

The conversation moved onto other fields. How Ginny was doing in class, did she like Hogwarts so far, was she making many friends?

"Not really." She answered to the last "Because of the diary and the attack. Everyone was a bit scared and when I could've made friends I was talking to Tom."

"Don't worry." He smiled "I am currently surviving on one friend. All the other person's memories don't involve any friends either. Although if you want friends I don't mind becoming yours."

Ginny considered and smiled slightly "What are you going to do about the diary?"

"Invite Lucius Malfoy over to the school and talk to him about it." Harry shrugged "Do you want to be there?"

"I…don't know."

"I mean be just outside. I wouldn't let _anybody_ be there while we're talking. Hermione won't be there inside the room."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Mr Malfoy?" Lucius looked down at the two girls standing in the Entrance Hall. The one with brown hair was talking. "This way please."<p>

"Why does Mr Potter wish to speak with me?" the letter he'd received had had the signature that all Death Eater letters had which was why he'd come but it had been vague at best about its purpose.

"It's about something he gave to you I think." The Weasley told him "He said something about how you should have been looking after it."

"Did he now?"

"Yep." The brown haired girl answered "Here you are." She opened the door then she and the Weasley sat on a bench outside and picked up books that were on there waiting.

He went through the door and found himself in a classroom without any desks but the teacher's which had a person sitting on it.

"Mr Potter I presume."

"Luciuss." He froze at the accent but then relaxed. It could simply be an imitation to scare him. "Do you recognise this?" he held up a small black book.

"I don't know. I have seen many books of that shape and colour."

"It belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Seem familiar now?"

Yes, very familiar. The diary he gave to the Weasley outside. "No."

"You're lying Mr Malfoy." Potter accused him lightly "I know that because I know you were given this book and told to look after it. However I do wonder how well that was explained. You see, I would not class giving a book to a young girl and putting it in a situation where harm might possibly come to it as looking after it. Would you?" Potter stared at him and Lucius felt the Dark Mark burn.

"Who are you?" he asked. A boy could not make the Mark burn.

"I don't know. There's two of us in here, in my head, two sets of memories. One is Harry Potter. The other is generally hidden away. The personality shines through but specific details elude me. Who it is is one of them. It does remember you kneeling in front of it and I feel I would like to feel that power again. You need punishing Mr Malfoy, you disobeyed your master's instructions."

Potter lazily put down the diary one the desk next to him and picked up his wand. Twirling it he mused aloud "What should I use then? For making you pay? Cruciatus seems a little dull doesn't it? But given I don't want anyone to know of this I can't use anything with physical damage…"

* * *

><p>"Harry! What happened? What's going to happen to him?"<p>

"Nothing Ginny." Harry closed the door behind him.

"But that means he'll get away with what he did!"

"Really?" Harry reopened the door letting them see Lucius Malfoy crumpled in a heap on the floor of the room moaning slightly "I think he was punished enough."

**Don't really know what happens after this either. At some point my imagination may decide to fill in these gaps for me. Next chapter up will be third year and the events thereof.**

**I wanted not to be one of those people that begs for reviews. Unfortuately I've discovered I like reviews. Take the hint.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum! Can I go with my friends to Diagon Ally?" Ginny asked.

"When?"

"Same time we're going."

"Sure then." Mrs Weasley agreed.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Ginny ran into her friend. On purpose.<p>

"Hey Ginny." He smiled.

"Is this your friend Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked her.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. Our other friend is…somewhere." He looked around, obviously expecting her to be right next to him and she wasn't.

"Bookshop?" Ginny guessed.

"If she is she should have dragged me along too." He frowned.

"Interested in books are you?" Mrs Weasley kept smiling.

"Mm. Hermione really is. The factual books and stuff. I'm more interested in stories."

"Well off you go then and I hope you find your friend."

"Thank you." Harry grinned and led Ginny off "Shall we try Florish and Blotts first then?"

"Can't think where else she'd be."

"Let's go then."

Hermione was in Florish and Blotts. After they'd finished all their other shopping she led them to the Magical Menagerie.

"My parents gave me some money to buy a birthday present for myself and I thought I'd buy myself an owl." She explained.

"Ok." Harry agreed.

When inside they found Ron discussing the state of his rat with the witch. Harry's opinion on the rat was "I hate it and I don't care if it's ill it should be dead already."

Ginny was slightly nicer but had to admit that Scabbers was a little old and was probably ill because of that. Hermione couldn't care less about Ron's rat.

Partway through the explanation of Rat Tonic a large orange blur jumped down and scared off Scabbers so Ron had to chase after the stupid creature.

Ginny was amused at the attention Harry and Hermione gave the ugly cat. She couldn't complain though, she was fussing over him as well.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what are you doing with Crookshanks?"<p>

"Nothing." He told Hermione innocently then turned back to the cat "Kill the rat. Go on, kill it. Go on, it's just over there, go on…oh allright I'll stroke you."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Do you know why Harry's trying to get Crookshanks to kill Scabbers?"

"Noo idea." Hermione answered, looking up again "He's been doing that for ages. _And_ he was doing it last night."

"One would almost think he doesn't like Scabbers." Ginny smiled.

"I don't." Harry looked at them "He's a coward and a traitor to those he called friends. And he therefore should die."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"He's an Animagus, Peter Pettigrew."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Used Legimency on him. He isn't a normal rat, that much is obvious if you look closely and you can use Legimency on Animagi in their animal forms so I did and…Peter Pettigrew."

"But he died!" Ginny protested.

"No. _He_ blew up the street and the thirteen Muggles and then turned into a rat so as to blame Black and fake his death." Harry continued stroking Crookshanks. "But Crookshanks won't kill him. It's quite troublesome."

"Harry." Hermione began "You are the cleverest, scariest person I know. Surely you can kill a rat without using a cat?"

"No actually. I'm being very good and not breaking any rules this time round." Harry had worked out that the funny memories were all bar a few before he was born, given timings of "I saw that person die" "That was in 1977, you weren't alive then." So the conclusion had been reincarnation or some such, not that Harry believed in such things. He continued "Killing an Animagus knowing full well that the creature is an Animagus as illegal as killing a human being. But getting Crookshanks to kill Peter isn't."

"Stupid as it may sound you are going to continue in your attempts to coerce Crookshanks into killing Scabbers?"

"Yes, pretty much." Harry smiled at his friend "As the only legal course of action that ends in his death."

"Very well. But to warn you, you're probably not going to succeed. He is a cat you know."

"I know. Say we locked them both in your dorm…"

"Why not yours?"

"Ron could open the door and rescue Peter." Harry explained.

"Very well you may try." Hermione allowed "But only for one day."

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry grinned "Tomorrow?"

"Fine." She sighed.

Harry kept grinning then went back to stroking the cat on his lap.

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black eh?" Harry looked at the man he'd cornered sneaking out of the Gryffindor tower "If you're here for Peter we've dealt with him."<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he ran off after we tried to kill him. I've set up a charm so we'll know if he comes back."

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." Harry answered simply.

"Harry?" Sirius choked slightly "My godson?"

"So I've been told. You were an awful idiot giving the Secret Keeper position to Peter you know."

"How do you know about that?"

"Peter used to answer to me, I knew."

Sirius frowned.

"You'd better go before other people come." Harry reminded him "Go on."

"Thank you."

"And I might try and get you free." He added as an afterthought "Depends on how much evidence there is for your case."

"Thank you." Sirius left.

**Sorry it's so short. But what I wanted to happen has so all good. I think. Chapter 4 may take a while. It's not at all written and my attention span is...not the best. expect within the next year, if it doesn't appear by then, it probably won't.**

On a totally different point, I love River. Both of them. If you haven't seen Let's kill Hitler don't read this but...

They're actually kinda similar. Both trained as killing machines. More similarities may occur to me later but that is _weird_.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Harry didn't like the new DADA teacher. For some reason Professor Moody put him on edge. Certain half remembered yells of "kill him!" where the him meant Moody didn't endear the man to him any. Then there was the lesson on the Unforgiveable curses.

"Does anyone know any of the Unforgiveable curses?" the old Auror asked the class.

Various hands went up. Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's…Harry did the same as Malfoy; he leant back in his chair and regarded the Auror with an expression of "well, duh" while the others were asked.

Ron gave the Imperius, a curse Harry generally found fairly useful, but boring. There were better torture by controlling curses out there, Imperius was merely controlling.

Neville told Moody about the Cruciatus. This was where Harry came to the conclusion that is was a good thing Moody had retired, if the guy couldn't work out who had knocked the wand out of his hand then how could he have the nerve to call himself a Dark wizard catcher?

He was a little surprised when Hermione volunteered Avada Kedavra. Even more surprised when Moody made a big thing about Harry having had survived it. If you're trying to teach that there is no defence against a curse surely you don't point out the exception? Anyway, after that demonstration he moved onto…

"Do you have anything to add Mr Potter?"

"Yeah. Unforgiveable is the wrong word." He sat up properly "Somehow Voldemort managed to forgive Bella using the Cruciatus, and Avada. And Lucius, and Rodolphus and Rabastan and every other Death Eater. Dumbledore managed to forgive Severus those curses as well. They aren't unforgiveable sir, just the sort of thing that a person with an unforgiveable personality is likely to use. Although," he thought afterwards "Nobody's really unforgiveable are they?"

"Nice point Potter but that doesn't change the fact that if you use these you end up in prison."

"Hey," Harry asked the class "Does anyone remember what I did in first year?"

"Could you be a little more specific Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

"It involved Quirrell screaming." Harry reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

Harry faced Moody again "I forget the name of the curse but it causes effects similar to that of the Cruciatus curse. Not illegal although I have been told that if Professor Snape finds me using it again I will have a lot of detentions. That is not unforgiveable to some people although it is to others. Unforgiveable is misleading."

"Nevertheless Mr Potter that is what they are called."

"I know. I was just pointing out that the name is wrong."

Moody ignored Harry from then on but he did have to use the Imperius on him otherwise the rest of the class would notice. Unfortunately this was Harry so the curse decided to backfire.

"Imperio."

"Legimens. Hermione."

"Yes Harry?"

"In case he oblivitates me could you run and tell Dumbledore that Moody is under Polyjuice and a Death Eater?"

"Now?"

"Yes please. Ah!" Harry bent over slightly. Dammit this man was good with his curses.

"Dumbledore didn't believe me. Snape agreed that it was probable you just don't like Professor Moody." Hermione reported at lunch.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Moody is a Death Eater presumed to have died in Azkaban with the original name of Barty Crouch Jr." Harry told her.

"Oh, nothing interesting then." Ginny went back to her food "I was hoping it would be something like Moody gave you a P or something."

"Oh no! Don't hope for such things." Harry shushed her.

Hermione looked between the two "Now you've had your fun…"

"Kill Professor Moody." Ginny decided.

"Force Moody to reveal that he is actually Crouch Jr and get him sent back to Azkaban." Harry corrected her.

"Right." Hermione agreed "How?"

* * *

><p>Ron was now sort of used to seeing his baby sister with the bookworm know it all Hermione and the equally clever weird scary Harry. He didn't like it but arguing with Ginny just caused her to go and hide behind Harry, who Ron was <em>not<em> aggravating. Dammit.

But this was bad.

"Ginny, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry came up to the Gryffindor table and bowed to Ginny.

"I'd love to Harry." She smiled.

That was the last straw for Ron. "You bastard!"

"Problem Ron?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes. You're asking my sister to the ball!"

"Honestly. Would you prefer me or some other guy who would take her out shag her and return her broken? Even if I'm not preferred at least I'll return her in one piece. And she will go with one of them. She's not going to the ball otherwise." Harry spoke quietly to Ron, menace dripping from his words.

Ron saw red and pulled out his wand "Take that back!"

"Can't you see she's a very pretty witch that wants to go to the Yule Ball and isn't allowed without a partner? I'm putting in my claim first. Otherwise some Slytherin pureblood whore is going to take her."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Why should I?" Harry smirked "You can't seem to get what seems so simple to me."

"Silencio!"

Harry laughed loudly, which really wasn't supposed to happen "I'm better than you, smarter than you…"

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded "You're showing that superiority complex again."

"Am I? So sorry. Anyway, I can perform spells non-verbally. Try something without a self-applied counter if you want to hurt me in some way or shut me up or whatever it was your mind decided to do." Harry smirked, he obviously didn't think there was anything in that criteria that Ron could do.

Ron took a deep breath and as he released it he murmured "Imperio."

Harry froze, then started hissing. **"Crush him, don't, crush him, don't. Worthless brat, no abilities at all, no match for me, so easy to throw off this weak pathetic attempt at an "Unforgiveable" curse. **You would try and use that on me? Try this one. Tormentum."

Ron screamed and screamed, collapsing on the floor. He only stopped screaming when someone put a silencing charm on him. Harry crouched by him "That should teach you to try an Unforgiveable on me."

He must have taken the curse off because Ron no longer felt the need to scream but it still hurt.

"Mr Potter." He heard Snape say.

"What Severuss?" Harry snapped.

"Come on Harry," Hermione spoke "Let's get you away."

"What did he do?" Ginny's voice started close and got fainter.

"Tried to curse me the idiot."

"Come on." Hermione repeated.

**There is a missing scene in this. But I don't know how to do the Harry Triwizard thing yet so I thought I could give the 47 people who have this on alert something. So here you go. Harry verses Moody and Harry asks Ginny to the ball. Because this story will have a Harry/Ginny pairing.**


End file.
